the note
by morgan.m.malfoy
Summary: naruto gets hold of a note that hinata wrote. hope u like. my first lemon. please review.


Naruto was lost in a daydream…again. Every time he had to set behind Hinata in first period English, he would start daydreaming of the two of them, alone, together, her moaning his name as he…quit thinking that Naruto…she is way out of your reach…and look what happened you hard, ugh…ok, ok thank of lee, naked looking at you with that stupid smile…ok good now that that's gone back to reality thought Naruto to himself as he let out a sigh. Hinata was one of the coolest people in Kohana high school, and he Naruto wasn't. Hinata hung out with people like Sakura and Sasuke. He hung out whit basically no one. Sasuke had only once talked to him, calming that Hinata liked him, but you see Naruto wasn't one to be fooled. He just glared at Sasuke and walked off, not saying a word. Opening his journal he started writing another poem he only dreamed of reading to Hinata.

Hinata sat in front of Naruto today, she was pretending to be listening to what Sakura had to say, but at the moment her only thoughts were containing Naruto. She had made the mistake once by telling her secret to Sakura, only to find out that Sakura can't always keep her mouth shut when it came to Sasuke, and ended up spelling Hinata's secret to him, who in turn told Naruto who either didn't care or didn't want to know or the last one that Hinata didn't want to know…he didn't like her at all. Naruto-kun…why won't you ever speak to me? Hinata thought to herself sighing. Taking out a piece of paper Hinata started to write her thoughts down on it, making sure not to let anyone see it.

"Hinata…hello are you listening…hello…hell…" Hinata cut Sakura off

"To be honest…Sakura I really don't give a crap what you think about Sasuke's hair…personally I think it looks like a ducks ass." She snapped causing Naruto to look up from his journal and quietly laugh.

"Fine but you don't have to snap at me like that…gosh" Sakura said. Hinata rolled her eyes at her and got up from her seat, accidently dropping the paper with her thoughts on it by Naruto, who noticed but didn't do anything yet. Once she left, and Sakura and her friends fallowed after her, Naruto leaned over and picked up the note. Opening it he saw something that made his heart beat speed up rapidly.

It read on the front no one should read this without my knowledge that's kind of pointless thought Naruto going back to the note Naruto-kun why won't you ever speak to me…you set behind me, so quietly minding your own business, not even knowing that all I think on is you…yesterday… while I was walking home yesterday…I caught a glimpse of Naruto-kun at soccer practice without a shirt on and omg it made my heart flutter… omg Naruto-kun is so hot!! I would so die if he or anyone else found this note to myself…god…I almost died when Sasuke told Naruto…Naruto-kun I love you…if only you knew Naruto was…amazed…Hinata…Hinata loved him…Naruto…wow… at that moment the bell rang and Naruto got up and headed to 2nd period…which he also had with Hinata. Except this time she sat beside him in Math. After doing his math problems he scribbled something on another piece of paper and put that inside the note he found. Just as he had folded it back up, he looked up to see Hinata smiling at him…for the first time of his life he smiled back with confidence.

At the end of the class when everyone what aloud to walk around and talk to their friends, Naruto got up and walked over by the door to wait. Hinata and her friends came up like they usually do, Naruto inwardly smirked. Turning towards Hinata and spook.

"Um…Hinata…you dropped this in first period…I picked it up but you were already gone before I could return it…" Naruto said. Hinata was shocked…Naruto never talked to her, smile at her or wait by the door.

"oh…thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling at him…then she noticed the note he handed her…it was the one that had her thoughts about him on it oh shit!! She thought. Just as she was about to say something to him the bell rang. Naruto waved something else he never did, before leaving.

Next period Hinata had Drama…once there she opened the note again and saw the different note within it. Hinata-chan…um…I know I probably shouldn't have read your note…but I did…and just to let you know…I love you to…I think of you all the time…literally…since we don't see each other until 8th period…how about after school you meet my by the waterfall at the hiking park?...I guess I'll see you then… omg did…did this just happen. did Naruto-kun just…just ask me out…YES YOU DOPE!...OMG NARUTO-KUN JUST ASKED ME OUT!! Hinata screamed in her head.

The rest of the day went pretty fast to Hinata…every time someone tried to talk to her she would just tone them out. 8th period came and Hinata walked in to Publications…she saw Naruto sitting at his desk… with his beautiful smile on…before taking her seat next to him, she quickly slipped him a note.

Naruto took the note and read it when the teacher said to start reading the news paper…it read sure thing Naruto-kun…ill meat you there… Naruto smiled.

After school they both made their way to their cars and both headed to the Hiking Park…to the waterfall.

Hinata got there after Naruto…when she made it to the waterfall she saw him leaning against the big rock with his beautiful smile. "Hey Hinata-chan…"

"Naruto-kun…" before anything else was said Naruto led her into the cave behind the waterfall.

There Naruto and Hinata got to know each other…on a more personal level.

Naruto slowly pulled of Hinata's shirt, as he kissed her. Hinata was working on Naruto's shirt. Soon she got it off and was amazed by his muscles, Hinata started kissing him there, while Naruto worked on removing Hinata's bra. As soon as he got that off it was his turn to admire her body, starting with her breast, bringing the left one to his mouth and sucking while massaging the right one. Hinata moaned at the feeling. "Naru…naaa…Naruto-kun…" she moaned.

"Are you sure you want this Hinata-chan?"Naruto asked…

"Yes…Naruto-kun" she said, then she felt it…Naruto…licking her…there! Part of her mind screamed for her to quit, but the other half said just keep going…She felt her stomach begin to coil in to a tight circle, before it just exploded and Hinata came in Naruto's mouth.

"Hinata-chan…you taste wonderful…"Naruto said as he came back up to kiss her. Hinata abruptly turned them over, where she was on top...

"I don't think it's fair that you still have all you cloths on…." she said moving down his body tell she got to his pants, taking them off along with his boxers reviling him.

"Like what you see…?"Asked Naruto

Hinata blushed and nodded. Then she took Naruto in to her mouth and she suck as if it were her favorite candy treat. Naruto moaned and groaned. Finally, not wanting to wait any longer, he brought her up to him and kissed her, flipping them over again to where he was on top. Positioning himself at her core, he looked at her or permission once more, she nodded and he pushed in all the way, then he stopped to let her get use to him inside her.

"Naruto-kun…move…" Hinata said and that's what Naruto did. He pushed in and out…first starting of slowly but then picking up pace. Soon he was pounding into Hinata and she was moaning loudly.

"Naa…Naruto-k…Kun…I'm gonna…" she moaned. Naruto felt her tighten around him as he brought her over the edge, Which brought him over the edge as well.

Breathing loudly Naruto pulled out of her and rolled over next to her…"that was…that was…" Hinata cut him off "awesome…" she said…"want to go again?" Naruto asked… Hinata blushed, but nodded and she and Naruto had sex again…in fact they had sex all night.

The next morning they woke up at 5:00 o-clock, school had already started.

"Naruto-kun wake up…wake up" Hinata said

Naruto woke and saw the time and he and Hinata got dressed real fast. "I guess ill meat you at school…love ya" said Naruto as he kissed her.

"Sure things…love ya to Naruto-kun" she said as they split up and went to their different cars.

When Naruto got to school, Hinata was just pulling up as well. "Hay babe…" Naruto said as she got out of her car. Putting his arm around her the two walked in to the school. Most of the kids were at lunch and when they saw Hinata and Naruto…together they were stunned. Oh well..who gives a crap what they think.


End file.
